Law Pea
Law Pea is a Super Rare variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It was released in the Zomboss Down DLC Pack. Description Wherever there is injustice, you will find him. Wherever there is suffering, he'll be there! Wherever liberty is threatened, you will find... the Law Pea! Only available from 9am to 6pm, Monday to Thursday and also not available on Holidays. Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Law Pea is the Six Shooter. As the name suggests, it has six ammo. It deals 27 impact damage and 33 critical damage at close/mid range or 13 impact damage and 16 critical damage long range. Abilities Weapon upgrades Quick Draw Practice at the range has improved his reload time. Lightning Reflexes Watching an old west movie marathon has improved his reload time. Extra Lead These peas are packed with extra lead, increasing their damage. Strategies As Law Pea Law Pea's main power is the ability to control its own fire rate. This effectively means that the Law Pea can fire its Six Shooter as quickly or accurately as needed. It can also translate to the Law Pea's DPS being potentially infinite. Being able to fire faster has the advantage of potentially being the fastest shooting plant if the player is fast enough. However, having a clip size of six means somewhat controlled fire rate is necessary, and that the Law Pea is less useful than other Peashooters over dealing with multiple zombies. Law Pea can be very useful in Team Vanquish and Vanquish Confirmed!. As it is almost enough to kill a zombie with six shots, It will be easier to kill the zombies quickly. Against Law Pea Law Peas have a large damage per shot, but small ammo capacity, enough so that All-Stars can take all the damage from one clip without dying. Using All-Star Zombies with their high health and good DPS means they will not have much problem dealing with a single Law Pea. Do not attempt to fight it at point-blank range unless you are an All-Star, since its firing speed and damage can instantly kill you before you can do anything. Trivia *Strangely, Law Pea does not have its mustache in the Zomboss Down trailer. *In the Wild West, pistols had six chambers for bullets. This is why Law Pea's primary weapon has six shots. *Law Pea and Tank Commander are the only characters that have two reload speed upgrades. In this case it would ruin the weapon name Six Shooter. *Law Pea is one of three Peashooter classes shaped like a gun. The other two are Agent Pea and Commando Pea. *Law Pea is one of the three Peashooter variants to be weakened, with the other two being Agent Pea and Berry Shooter. In this case, Law Pea's projectiles were weakened. *It has a crosshair of a Cactus, unlike the other Peashooter variants. This trait is also shared with the Agent Pea. *Law Pea and the Chester Chomper are the only plants to have facial hair. Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants